futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (Liam's First America)
2017 * January 20: Donald Trump is inaugurated as the 45th President of the United States. This had prompted protests and riots throughout the country throughout 2017 before dying down later in the year. * March 30: Within the first 100 days, he successfully repealed "Obamacare", appointed judges who helped "maintain the Second Amendment", and even began constructing the foundation of the Wall. Trump had a policy of trying to "move away from Chinese control of the American economy", creating tension between the now two Global superpowers. He had also led a "Global Coalition" to defeat ISIL. * July 3: Threatened by Mexican Drug Cartels, Enrique Peña Nieto officially made Josue "Juan" Gutierrez the Vice President of Mexico. * July 7: Military intervention against the Islamic State:'' The United States, along with a large coalition of nations, had finally set foot in Syria and Iraq in a massive invasion against the Islamic State. * August 23: ''Military intervention against the Islamic State (cont.): '''The United States and their allies had pushed the Islamic State fighters to a final stand at the city of Deir Ez-zor. The battle will soon to become famously known as the '''Battle of Deir Ezzor'. * September 21: President Trump officially disbands NATO in favor of CSTO. * September 23: Military intervention against the Islamic State (cont.): '''The last of the major Islamic State forces, which is Boko Haram, surrendered. President Trump has ordered a slow * September 29: ''Military intervention against the Islamic State (cont.): '''Several nations decided to meet up on this day to decide the fate of the land formerly controlled by the Islamic state, the meeting was known to be known as the '''Babylon Accords'. Major changes such as the secularization of government in Iraq, a ceasefire of Syria, and the grant of independence referendum for the Kurds was outlined in the accords. Minor groups affiliated with the Islamic state had broken away by this time and were branded by the UN to be "sought and destroyed" by any nation "as soon as possible". * September 30: President Donald Trump announced that troops will be slowly leaving the Middle-east and by the time troops have left, it is "stable enough to be able to stand by itself without falling into another Civil War." Trump's approval ratings were raised to around 63%. However, having most of the troops in the Middle-east at this time will help ensure Mexico an easier war with the United States, if ever any. * October 1: Tensions between Mexico and the United States reached a breaking point when American Officials and Troops had harassed and violated the Mexican Border and Mexican Immigrants. * October 11: The Mexican President, Enrique Nieto, was mysteriously poisoned. Josue "Juan" Gutierrez became Mexican President. Many media outlets and foreign opponents (Including the United States) would later accuse Josue Gutierrez of Human Rights abuses in 2018, US President Trump nicknamed him "El Chavo". * October 23: Start of the '''''Second Mexican-American War: Mexico was accused of "declaring war" on the United States when a Mexican Official insulted the President along with an attempted assassination of President Trump that traced links to the Mexican Government. * October 27: Second Mexican-American War (Cont.)':Mexico launches the ARIZONA OFFENSIVE into the United States and captures several cities along Arizona and New Mexico. * December 21: The Future Combat systems project officially began to replace equipment in bulk with it's first yearly roll out future in the '''''Second Mexican American war. The project wasn't fully completed until the official end of the war in 2023. * December 29: Second Mexican-American War (Cont.): '''The United States finally pushed most of the Mexican forces out from the United States and into Mexico. 2018 * January 3: 'Second Mexican-American War ''(Cont.):' The US officially launches the MEXICAN OFFENSIVE into Mexico in order to try to capture Mexican City. * March 23: ''Second Mexican-American War ''(Cont.): '''US forces starts to siege Mexico City around this time. * April 1: ''Second Mexican-American War (Cont.) '''The Siege on Mexico City fails as US forces were pushed back. * April 27: 'Second Mexican-American War ''(Cont.) '''US forces attempt another attack on Mexico City and fails the next day. * June 6: 'Second Mexican-American War ''(Cont.): '''Emboldened by foreign support, Mexico pushed US forces into far northern Mexico. As of this time, the war grinds into a stalemate. * June 9: The Mexican President, Juan? Gutierrez, better known as "El Chavo" officially canceled the 2018 Mexican Presidential elections. Declaring it must focus on the 'Second Mexican American War. ''' 2019 * February 12: Eurasian Union (also called the Eurasian Alliance) was officially created on this day. It was led by the Russian Federation and China. * March 4: ''Second Mexican-American War ''(Cont.): A ceasefire/armistice was declared between the United States and Mexico. Today, it was known to be one of the most controversial and humiliating war in American History from start to finish. The war resulted in the devastation of the newly built "Great Wall of America" or "Trump's Wall" and the south western coast of the United States, as well as Northern Mexico. * March 11: US President Donald Trump was officially impeached. Trump left office with an approval rating of 19%, one of the lowest approval ratings of a President in history of the US. Donald Trump was later assassinated later that year. * March 12: Former Vice President Mike Pence was inaugurated as the 46th President of the United States. By his presidency, the European Union became challenged by the newly created Eurasian Union (also called the Eurasian Alliance) led by the Russian Federation and China. * April 1: '''''2019 ''Little Depression ''the Global Economy began to crash as the world had hit into a "Little Depression" that won't last until 2021. Facing low approval ratings, Mike Pence decided not to run for Presidency in late September, 2019. * September 2019: In September, several people began to run for US president, including Maryland GOP Representative Robbie Roosevelt, DEM New York Governor Adrian Larsson, etc. 2020 * September: By September, Robbie Roosevelt was nominated as the Republican Nominee for President after winning a narrow vote. Castro won the Democratic nomination for President after a narrow vote. Adrian Larsson was appointed DEM Vice Presidential nominee for President while Henry Smith was appointed GOP VP nominee for President. * November 3: It was resulted that Castro initially won the vote, however, after a surprising turn of events from scandals, Robbie Roosevelt managed to achieve 278 electoral votes after a recount in Michigan, along with turnover of independent won states of Washington and Oregon, by Independent Henry Griffin, to Roosevelt in exchange for a position in office. 2021 * January 20: Robbie Roosevelt was sworn in as the 47th President of the United States. In his inauguration speech, he promised more affordable healthcare, first 2 free years of college education, conversion of energy, improvement and expansion of living space, reinforcement of the southern border, etc. 2022 2023 Category:Liam's First America